WHERE THE MEMORIES LIES omake
by NG pRoDuCtIoNs StUdIoS
Summary: Esto es un error no debio ser publicado, te voy a matar sailor Kumagoro. El detras de camaras del fic Where the memories lies
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: EL FANFIC SE ENCUENTRA DESPUÉS DE ESTE CURSO INTRODUCTORIA SOBRE GRAVES PROBLEMAS PSICOLÓGICOS O QUE ES LO MISMO: UN DIA CUALQUIERA EN NG PRODUCTIONS STUDIOS, GOMEN POR LAS MOLESTIAS.**

**NG PRODUCTIONS STUDIOS**

**PRESENTS**

**WHE**

**-AAAAAAAAALTOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!**

**-ME REHÚSO TAJANTEMENTE A QUE SE LLEVE A CABO ESTA ABERRACIÓN.**

**-YA TE DIJE QUE NO LLAMES ASÍ A SAILOR KUMAGORO, HIERES SUS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**- NO ME REFIERO A ELLA, AL MENOS NO DEL TODO.**

**-ENTONCES?**

**-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MATES A YUKI!**

**-MOMENTO! YO NO JALE DEL GATILLO, AL MENOS NO FRENTE A EL, FUISTE TU**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YO NO LO MATE TU ESCRIBISTE EL FIC.**

**-SOLO UNA COSA: DEJA CORRER LOS CRÉDITOS**

**IDEA ORIGINAL: NEKO-SHUICHI-YASHA YUKI UESUGI**

**CORRECCIÓN DE ESTILO Y CAPTURA: NEKO-SHUICHI-YASHA YUKI UESUGI**

**REDACCIÓN Y ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS: MISS K NEKO RIZA**

**MUSTANG**

**VIRUS Y PÉRDIDA DE INFORMACIÓN DE LA COMPUTADORA: SAILOR KUMAGORO**

**OPENING: BARNIE ES UN DINOSAURIO**

**ENDING: THE HAMSTER DANCE SONG**

**-YO SOLO PREGUNTE QUE A QUE LE TEMÍA YUKI Y TU VIENES Y LO MATAS, ES INJUSTO TE APROVECHAS DE QUE EL NO TIENE PODERES O ALGO ASÍ PERO ESPERA A MI PRÓXIMO FIC Y YA VERAS**

**-CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE IR POR LA ARTILLERÍA PESADA, EN ¿ONDE DEJE EL NUMERO DE CELAS VICTORIA?**

**-CREO QUE LO DEJASTE GUARDADO EN EL CELULAR QUE PERDISTE EN TU ULTIMA VISITA A PLAZA SÉSAMO**

**-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI ANTRO FAVORITO**

**-ESO NO VIENE AL CASO, ESTÁBAMOS DISCUTIENDO TU SENTENCIA POR HABER MATADO A YUKI**

**-TU SENTENCIA….. OYE EN DONDE ESTA MI MAGNUM? POR QUE SONRÍES TAL MALÉVOLAMENTE? Y QUE ASE MI MÁGNUM EN TU MANO?**

**-HEHEHEHE HEHEHEHE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA SONRÍE A MI NUEVA AMIGA**

**ASESINA, PIENSAS MATARME COMO A YUKI Y CON LA MISMA ARMA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-esta era el arma? TU MATASTE A YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-JED-JE AH! YO…………… TU CREES QUE ES TAN FÁCIL TEÑIRSE EL PELO DE ROSA, USAR TU ROPA, INFILTRARME A SU CASA, DROGARLO Y CONVENCERLO DE QUERERSE SUICIDAR PARA DESPUÉS ARMAR UN DRAMA TELE NOVELESCO CUANDO TU ESTABAS DE VACACIONES, TIENES IDEA DE LO MATADO QUE ES TODO ESO?**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! SI NO TE MATE ANTES AHORA SI LO HARÉ .**

**-RAYO MILAGROSO DE KUMAGORO.**

**-¿?**

**-¿?**

**-POR QUE PELEAN?**

**-AH! ESTA QUE ESTA MOLESTA POR QUE MATE A YUKI**

**-UAAAAH! TE VOY A MATAR**

**-Por que mejor no arreglan las cosas más civilizadamente, como en un duelo a muerte de pastelazos.**

**-sailor kumagoro…….. Que buena idea! oye! por que no dejas la mágnum y vamos a la pastelería**

**-Esta bien dejare la mágnum. POR ESTO (AMETRALLADORA) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (AGUJEROS POR TODOS LADOS) **

**-Veámonos sailor Kumagoro, Ahí que aprovechar su mala puntería y sus ataques de esquizofrenia.**

**--te reto a un duelo a muerte c…**

**-mejor presenta la historia y luego hablamos.**

**SAILOR KUMAGORO PRODUCTION STUDIOS **

**PRESENTS**

**-SAILOR KUMAGORO, NO ABUSES QUE YA RECUPERE MI MAGNUM**

**NG PRODUCTIONS STUDIOS PRESENTS**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHERE THE MEMORIES LIES**

El humo del cigarrillo parecía disipar sus fantasmas, fumaba con un aire de tranquilidad mortuoria sentado en el verde césped que cubría la tumba de aquel que tanto amo…

-¡Ya han pasado 5 años Yuki! (Pero aun lo veo en estos momentos al cerrar mis ojos, puedo ver de nuevo esa oscura tarde, puedo sentir el temblor de mi mano al sostener la fría arma; veo tus ojos, esos que tanto dolor profesaban, que rogaban descanso…

Ahora comprendo lo mucho que sufrías…

Ahora se por que me pediste que terminara con tu tortura…

Discúlpame, Yuki, no pude ayudarte, nunca pude sanar tu herida, y ahora, como castigo, me toco ser tu verdugo…

Quisiera llorar por ti… Pero ya no puedo… Esa noche agote todo mi llanto, cuando tu mano se poso sobre la mía y, después de dedicarme tú ultima sonrisa, me ayudaste a jalar del gatillo…

Mis lágrimas se fusionaron con tu sangre, mientras, con tu último aliento, me dijiste "Gracias, Shichi".

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no recuerdo bien… solo recuerdo que escuchaba las voces de Hiro y K a lo lejos, sentí como me arrastraban y me subían a un auto, después… nada, ni siquiera me di cuenta del funeral, todos lloraban mucho… pero yo ya no podía. Sakuma-san me cuido mucho tiempo, según el todos estaban preocupados por mi… solo por que nadie sabe la verdad… Todos creyeron la historia de tu "suicidio"; Hiro dijo que con tus antecedentes era lo más normal… Todos lo creyeron… Todos menos Seguchi-san, nunca me ha preguntado nada, pero su mirada me dice que sabe que yo te mate, y se que, un día, me pedirá cuentas… Se que, un día, lo lograra… Claro si consigue estar, un día, sobrio; no me preocupa, no me puede tocar, no al dueño de NG, aunque es una lastima que ya no pueda cantar; pero, ahora, que soy como tu, al menos puedo escribir canciones para el; ojala lo hubieras conocido

Sus meditaciones perecieron terminar cuando el cigarrillo expiro, sin ese hechizante humo que gustaba de hacer figuras ante su mirada perdida, se incorporo no sin antes besar la lapida del que fue su amante.

-Discúlpame, Yuki, pero no soy tan fuerte como tu, no puedo estar solo, te prometo que no volveré a cometer el mismo error, lo cuidare bien

Se encamino hacia la salida, mientras colocaba otro cigarrillo en sus labios, palpo sus bolsillos en busca de su encendedor, ya se encontraba afuera cuando.

-Sensei!

La joven y dulce voz lo hizo voltear… Ahí estaba, sentado en la barda del cementerio, agitando los brazos con una gran sonrisa, de un salto bajo y fue a su encuentro; metió la mano en un bolsillo del saco del mayor, para sacar el encendedor y encender el cigarrillo, Shuichi esbozo una sonrisa y acepto el gesto.

-¿Ya terminaste? ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

-Si, ya es hora de preparar la cena.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿A quien vienes a ver?

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre que salgo se me olvida, pero no importa.

Una vez que se sintieron protegidos por la intimidad del lujoso auto de Shuichi, este impidió que su joven amante siguiera su cuestionamiento cuando lo miro directamente a lo ojos, con una mirada hechizante que lograba bloquear el razonamiento, sus labios terminaron la labor sellando los del chico en un apasionado beso, en esos momentos parecía que el tiempo se detenía… Cuando se separaron sintieron que necesitaban más, pero eso tenia que esperar… a llegar a casa.

"Adiós, Yuki"

…

-Felicidades llegaron hasta el final, no olviden dejar comentarios, mas les vale buenos o les presentare a mi mágnum

-Todavía quieres que te fomenten!

-Rayo milagroso de Kumagoro

-Y eso que tiene que ver aquí?

-no se pero entre mas salga mas me pagan

-………………………………….

-YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Solo dejen review si no quieren seguir oyéndolas

-Una pequeña observación, no nos oyen, nos leen.

-como sea, solo dejen lo que quieran


End file.
